Jason Boyle
Jason Boyle is an American brickfilmer best known for the The Pilgrim series and the Spirit Stompers series. He is also known for multiple music video brickfilms, including first place winners of the two Nadine and Charlie Music Video Competitions. He is the brother of Colin Boyle and Ryan Boyle, both of whom he frequently collaborated with. He is the only Boyle brother who participated in all of the trio's collaborations. He is also the brother of Emily "Sparks Flying" Boyle, who provided voice acting for various brickfilms. In 2018, Boyle's YouTube channel was automatically terminated "due to multiple or severe violations of YouTube's policy against spam, deceptive practices, and misleading content or other Terms of Service violations." The cause of this is unknown. All of the films that were on the channel were downloaded for the Brickfilm Archive before the termination.Jason Boyle's terminated YouTube channel Filmography |- | 2005 || The Trickiest ThiefBrickfilms.com thread for The Trickiest Thief || Twenty-four Hour Animation Contest entry |- | 2005? || The Great Race Bricks in Motion post listing his films || |- | 2005? || A Busy Night in Hallowton || |- | 2005? || Finding the Spirit || |- | 2006 || Signs of Life || Nadine and Charlie Music Video Competition first place winner |- | 2006 || Hide and Suck || Co-production with Colin Boyle |- | 2006 || Birthday Cake || Co-production with Colin Boyle and Ryan Boyle |- | 2006 || The Battle of Bjorn Ironside || Fame, Infamy and Glory Contest entry |- | 2006 || Batman Begins 'Montage Clip'' || |- | 2006 || Walk the Line 'Montage Clip'' || |- | 2006 || Groundhog Trouble || Co-production with Colin Boyle and Ryan Boyle Twenty-four Hour Animation Contest 2 entry |- | 2006 || Halloween In A Pumpkin Rind || |- | 2006 || The Pilgrims' Turkey || |- | 2007 || Spirit Stompers: The Ghostly Job || |- | 2007 || Hide and Suck 2: Deja Vu || Co-production with Colin Boyle |- | 2007 || Get Rhythm || |- | 2007 || The Day Brickfilms.com Crashed || Community project coordinated by Nathan Wells |- | 2007 || Birthday Cake II || Co-production with Colin Boyle and Ryan Boyle |- | 2007 || Lonesome Heroes || Nadine and Charlie 2007 Music Video Competition first place winner |- | 2007 || The Creator's Lost Tool || Inventions, Discoveries and Extraordinary Achievements Contest entry |- | 2007 || Harry Potter and the Muggle Commando || |- | 2007 || Inhibitions || Co-production with Colin Boyle and Ryan Boyle Twenty-four Hour Animation Contest 3 entry |- | 2007 || Monster Mash || |- | 2007 || The Pilgrim's In-Laws || |- | 2007 || Spirit Stompers: The Christmas Town Assignment || |- | 2007 || Zombie Peril || Co-production with Colin Boyle and Ryan Boyle Twenty-four Hour Animation Contest 4 entry |- | 2008 || I Walk the Line || |- | 2008 || Hide and Suck 3: Rabbit Robot Rampage || Co-production with Colin Boyle |- | 2008 || The Incident in the Alley || Co-production with Ryan Boyle Twenty-four Hour Animation Contest 5 entry |- | 2008 || The Wizard of Oz Montage Clip || |- | 2008 || Terminator 2: Judgement Day Montage Clip || |- | 2008 || Crocodile Dundee Montage Clip || |- | 2008 || Planet of the Apes Montage Clip || |- | 2008 || Birthday Cake III || Co-production with Ryan Boyle |- | 2008 || Spirit Stompers: The Reunion Brawl || |- | 2008 || Marillion - Whatever is Wrong With You || Co-production with Colin Boyle |- | 2008 || Spirit Stompers: The Hallows Eve Specter || Brickfilming Halloween Competition 2 first place winner |- | 2008 || The Pilgrim's Wedding || |- | 2008 || The Pilgrim's Christmas || |- | 2009 || Waiting in Line || Co-production with Colin Boyle and Ryan Boyle Twenty-four Hour Animation Contest 6 entry |- | 2009 || Hide and Suck 4: The Evaluator || |- | 2009 || The Great Pumpkin Carver || |- | 2009 || For Trubador || |- | 2009 || The True Meaning of Christmas || Directed by Ryan Boyle |- | 2010 || Double-U Tee Eff || Co-production with Colin Boyle Twenty-four Hour Animation Contest 7 entry |- | 2010 || The Pilgrim's Son || |- | 2010 || That Groovy Kind o' Love || |- References Category:Brickfilmers Category:American brickfilmers Category:Inactive brickfilmers